Pilot
The Pilot (sometimes known as The Secret Episode) is the three-and-a-half minute long episode that was used as a pitch towards network executives to create the show. The video was finally released on the official Oggy Channel on YouTube on December 13, 2016. Synopsis Oggy tries to defend his refrigerator from the Cockroaches. Plot The pilot begins with the Cockroaches inside a fridge where they soon hide once Oggy opens it. Oggy notices the roaches, who are bathing inside his yogurt. This prompts the Cockroaches to attack and run away from Oggy while stealing some of his food. During their chase, Joey drops an apple, causing Oggy to trip and fall down an entire flight of stairs. The roaches then decide to hide in a washing machine and Oggy begins to speed up towards the machine. However, Joey closes the lid, causing Oggy's head to be squished on impact. Later, Oggy (who's now holding a cooked chicken) is placing several mouse traps around his fridge in hopes of stopping the roaches. He then sits down to watch television only to realize that Marky has been inside the chicken all along and has run away with it. Marky runs to the top of a staircase where Oggy gets the idea to pull the stair runner under the chicken and roll it back towards him. However, Marky has secretly put a stick of dynamite inside. causing it to explode right in Oggy's face. During another raid, the roaches run up a wall and onto the ceiling with Oggy giving chase. On the ceiling, Oggy faces the Cockroaches but Joey smugly points down at the floor. Realizing that he can't stick to the ceiling like the roaches, Oggy freaks out and clings to the ceiling's fabric before ripping it off. Oggy falls down onto the floor, landing on the mouse traps that he has set before. On what seems to be their final raid, the roaches use a bottle of champagne as a rocket to make a quick getaway. Oggy (who is now desperate) begins to chase them yet again. However, he lands inside his washing machine, Dee Dee then turns it on, causing Oggy's head to puff up. After a while, Oggy walks towards his fridge, saddened that the Cockroaches had won. He opens the fridge to see that the Cockroaches had left him a single item: an open can containing one bean. The now-exasperated Oggy eats the bean while watching television. The bean makes Oggy fart, causing the Cockroaches in the distance to laugh at him. Trivia *Oggy's Stairs Different In 1997 *Oggy's Wallpaper Different In 1997 *Music And Sound Effect Different In 1997 and 1998 *The Space Goofs are often seen in portraits throughout the house. *Some scenes are reused and redone in later episodes such as French Fries and Emergency Room. *It was made in 1997 but was never aired on television until it was uploaded on YouTube in 2016. *This is the First appearance of Oggy,Dee Dee,Marky and Joey. Notable Differences From The Original *1. The cockroaches' laughing is very different. This laughing was also reused for Bitter Chocolate. *2. You can see pictures with the Space Goofs (it means that they are working with Space Goofs at the time on 1997.). *3. The red outline on the 'O' is very thin. *4. The music is different -- with most of it being taken from 'Space Goofs'. *5. Oggy's voice is somewhat similar and lacks cat noises, aside from his hissing noise. *6. No 'Marc Du Pontavice' credit at the end. *7. Joey has a much noticeable purple head. This was also seen on Bitter Chocolate. *8.Oggy's Stairs Different In 1997 *9.Oggy's Wallpaper Different In 1997 *10.Music Different In 1997. *11.Sound Effect Different In 1997 and 1998. *12.Oggy's TV Different. Errors *When Dee Dee runs off with a cake, his eyes are white *Joey's eyes is Yellow With Red And Red With Yellow when he shuts the washing machine's door. *When Oggy looks up the stairs at Marky and his chicken, his left fang is red. *Dee Dee's face switches colours between orange and blue repeatedly as the roaches run up a wall. *While riding the bottle of champagne, Dee Dee's head turns orange for a split-second. *Joey's Head Is Miscolored Episode In Bitter Chocolate,It's All Under Control *Marky's Eye Red With Yellow. Characters Starring *Oggy *Dee Dee *Marky *Joey Gallery Oggy's Stairs.png Pilot.png Pilot End.png Video Category:Joey's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Dee Dee's happy ending